Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Kwiatkowski, David J. et. al., Adm Core Abstract Administrative Core. This administrative Core will have both scientific and organizational responsibilities. The scientific aspects will be carried out by Dr. Kwiatkowski. He will advise investigators on strategic and technical issues, promote collaboration and contact among projects, monitor the functions and effectiveness of the core facilities, and assess the scientific quality and progress of the work. This will require active interactions with all investigators on a regular basis. Any scientific problems or organizational issues that arise will be discussed with the co-PI, Dr. Cantley. There will be monthly meetings with presentations by each PI, and an annual all- day meeting at which Project and Core Investigators will present research progress at a symposium organized jointly with the DFHCC. Organizational aspects of the PPG will be handled by Dr. Kwiatkowski and the Administrative Coordinator, Mrs. Karen Forti. She will organize all interactions among the projects and the cores, including arranging the annual meeting, and deal with all other administrative aspects including preparations of all progress reports and applications related to this PPG.